The Fallen Stars: A Skyrim Fanfiction
by NomNomPacMan
Summary: A Nord and his Dunmer friend are looking to find a fallen star so they can become rich or gods.
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone enjoyed my first story. If you haven't read it, you can here: s/9267065/1/The-Crimson-Pool-A-Skyrim-Vampire-Stor y It's a story about a Nord that becomes a vampire, and his adventures. I'm taking a short break from it before beginning chapter two. Before I begin that I decided to start a quick five part story, and now you're reading part one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time... No, that sounds too fairy tale. How about this. It was a cold night on the 17th of Sun's Dawn, 2E 187 in the province of Skyrim. The Dwarves had been at war for three years now with the Tryniton, a long dead race. It had been a bloody conflict, with thousands of Dwarves left dead but only a couple hundred Tryniton. The Tryniton were a war race, practically bred to destroy people. The Dwarves had sat uneasily next to them for a long time, but when they caught wind of the plots to overthrow the Empire they had stepped in. The Tryniton had declared war and deployed troops. One by one, all of the Dwarven forts had fallen, which is why they are all ruins now. The Tryniton had all but finished the Dwarves, and they were pushed back into Blackreach. With the Tryniton on their doorstep, the Dwarves were finished. They were preparing for the worst, packing up their belongings and getting ready to leave. Unfortunately they would never leave. We now focus on the Dwarven General and the court wizard.

"General Ungus! The court wizard requests approach!" a foot soldier said.

"Yes, yes, send him in," Ungus muttered.

"We are almost gone. I can sense our flame flutter in the wind, about to be extinguished," Madoc, the court wizard rambled.

"I have no time for riddles Madoc. I must attend to sealing all the entranced first."

"And as our flame goes out, another flares, burning the entire Empire with it."

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing. All I come for is to remind you of the final attempt."

Ungus rubbed his eyes and looked up from his map.

"I told you. We don't know what it will do, I don't want to use it."

"But think of it! We might die with it but the Empire will be saved from total destruction!"

"And it will work?"

"Results may very, but yes."

Ungus sighed, looked at his map, and closed his eyes.

"Fine. Go through with it."

And with that Madoc rushed to the Tower of Mzark. He marveled at his contraption. He smiled to himself, and walked slowly up to the console. Although it only had four buttons it had the power to drive a man completely insane, for the button combinations were changed every use. He had memorized every combo though, and had programmed an emergency code into it. He looked down at the left side, which had a small circle inside it. He pushed some buttons and the most prized possession of the Dwarves slid out of it. An Elder Scroll. He carefully took it out and walked over to the main crystal, which was extended. He carefully placed the Scroll inside it, as it would both protect the Scroll forever and provide power for the final assault. He pulled a blank Lexicon out of his pocket and placed it into the focusing pedestal next to the console. The Lexicon did nothing, but with a few simple tricks it would do something. He typed a quick code into the console and the Lexicon opened up. With a few more codes a beam of light hit the Lexicon. When the light dimmed, the Lexicon was scripted. He placed it in a small slot with another blank Lexicon. The crystal retracted the Elder Scroll and began to glow brightly. As the Scroll slid back into the ceiling the blank Lexicon shot through a hole in the ceiling, probably towards the Ice Fields. The crystal glowed brighter, and brighter still. And all of a sudden a beam of light shot from it. That night Blackreach glowed brighter than ever before, as the beam of light shot towards the heavens, seeming to never stop. And this is why that night is called the Night of the Falling Stars, because that night the stars really did fall from the heavens. It killed all the Tryniton, but the Dwarves as well. The stars fell so far that it they hit places miles away, for instance the Volcanic Planes south if Windhelm, for the stars heated this area up to create the steam vents.

"And why are ye telling us this?" Casfar the Dunmer asked.

"Because, it's been one hundred years, and the stars will fall again tomorrow night." I replied.

Hi, my name is Eran. I'm a Nord living in northern Skyrim with my wife Soren. I'm currently out with my friend Casfar, he's a Dunmer. And tomorrow night, we're either going to become rich or gods. Welcome to the Night of the Falling Stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

We trudged on. Blackreach was still twenty miles out, and night was falling. But when the snow picked up we had to set up camp. One fire and a tent later we were warm and cozy.

"How much longer are we going to freeze our asses out here?" Haran asked. Haran was a sell sword that we found in Whiterun. When we told him our plans he was on board immediately for free. I checked my map.

"Oh, 'bout twenty miles."

"I think it's time for a ghostie story," Casfar whispered evilly.

"Oh no, your stories are too scary!" Haran whimpered.

"You are the worst sell sword ever," I laughed.

"We have to delve into a Dwarven ruin tomorrow, I want to sleep tonight!"

"Shut up and calm down."

"Fine. If you won't listen to me I'm going hunting."

"Good riddance."

Did I mention Haran was a vampire? I actually met him before he was so it was fine for me. Casfar laughed.

"That is the most pathetic vampire ever."

"I heard that!"

"So, your story. What's it about?"

"Ah yes, my story. It's about a ship that crashed off the cost and the crew that haunts it today. Care to hear?"

I took a sip of my stew and grinned. "Please."

Casfar leaned back and got settled in.

"The year was 114 of the Third Era and the crew of the _Slaughterfish _was carrying a shipment of gold and ebony. The ship had left Northpoint and was headed towards Lilmoth. It was a fifteen day journey and they were entering day four when disaster struck. No one really know how the ship crashed but legends say they angered a sea witch and in return she ripped their ship in half. The ship ran aground on the coast, and the crew quickly ran out of food. They knew nothing of Skyrim, so they couldn't find any animals on the coast to eat. Slowly they all starved to death, and their bodies were never found. Legends today say that if you go near where they crashed, the ghosts of the crew will torment you until you kill yourself and join them. They've been here so long as well that they finally found a way to find food. Deer carcasses are sometimes found dead, and they weren't killed from other animals, because the flesh of the animals isn't ripped or torn. No one knows why this happens. We're so close to the coast, that we may see them tonight..."

In the time it took him to finish the story the blizzard had subsided and the moon was out. We both slowly looked out of the tent and a horrible sight met our eyes. A deer stood in the middle of the moon, and a black figure was creeping up on it. In seconds the figure leaped on the deer. The sound of the screaming deer sent shivers down our spines, and we drew our weapons. We crept out of the tent and slowly walked up to the scene. I was ready to strike down the figure when it looked up at me and smiled.

"Goddammit Haran, you scared us!" I yelled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha! Scared you, didn't I?" Haran laughed, falling to the ground.

"That's not funny! I almost killed you!" I screamed at him.

Haran kept laughing and wiped the blood off his mouth. Suddenly he turned to me with a serious look.

"Eran, don't move. There's something on your face."

"Oh my gods, what is it?" I whispered.

"Only this."

Haran slapped my cheek, getting a bloody hand print on it. He started laughing hysterically and walked back to the camp.

"Oh fuck," I sighed, wiping the blood off my face. Casfar started laughing so hard he was on the ground.

"Don't egg him on! He's so childish!"

"What's the point of growing up if you can't be childish sometimes?" Casfar asked with a glint in his eye.

* * *

Blackreach. The ruins on the top of the ice fields were amazing, even in their disrupted state.

"Can we please go in? The sun is not being nice today," Haran whined.

"Or any day..." I sighed, but led on.

"So, why do we need to go into the ruins? I thought all we needed was one star," Casfar asked.

"Well, it's not that simple. The stars don't just fall, they fall through time, and we need to rip that gash open."

"Gash? What are you talking about?" Haran asked.

"Inside the ruins, hopefully still working, is a time stamp. We need to find that stamp and open it. Once we do, the stars come to us!"

"Ok, what does this 'Stamp' look like?"

"Oh, maybe circle, about a foot wide, and a glowing orb in the middle. It should be glowing blue."

"Alright, we can try to find it!"

* * *

We entered Blackreach, and suddenly learned why it had the name. Three torches later we were in the main chamber. We searched in vain for hours, but no Stamp was ever found. But finally we had a breakthrough.

"I found a book!" Haran cried, with a moldy book in his hand.

"Wow, a moldy book. That's nice. Can we please get back to finding the Stamp though?" Casfar sighed.

"Oh, sure. But look at the cover first!"

"My gods..." I whispered. A picture of the Stamp was on the cover.

"According to this, scattered around Blackreach are three 'Generators', and we need to turn them all on!"

"Generators? What's a generator?" Casfar asked.

"I don't know, but we need to do what this says! Does it describe what they look like?" I asked.

"Umm... Big and yellow."

"How descriptive..."

But we managed to find them anyways.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Maybe this?" Haran said, pulling a chain.

"GENERATOR ONE POWERING ON," a loud voice commanded.

Steam leaked out of the machine, and cranks came from out. We backed away quickly and looked at the monstrosity chug away.

"GENERATOR ONE POWER CYCLE COMPLETE. POWER FIELD HAS BEEN ACTIVATED," the voice commanded.

We found the next two machines, and the same process was repeated. A loud whirring came from the main chamber, and a lever raised out of the ground.

"Shall we pull it?" I asked, and was greeted by two nods. I gripped the handle, and pulled the lever. Steam leaked out of the pipes, and whirring came from all around us. Gears clanked, and metal creaked. The lever folded into itself, and fell off the pedestal. A lexicon rose out of the pedestal, and opened up. Light shot off of it into various lenses scattered around the wall. Finally, a pipe was lowered from the ceiling and the Stamp rose from it. I gripped the Stamp tightly. I was warm, yet cold at the same time.

"How do we use it?" Haran asked.

"Grab it," I said.

They both touched the sides of the Stamp and I turned the top layer. Suddenly, we were falling, with screams and blackness all around us. And just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"Where... Are we?" Casfar asked.

"Sir! The Tryniton army approaches!" someone yelled.

"Does that answer your question?" I breathed.


End file.
